


Who's your Daddy?

by reallysweetsass (IlluminationEgo)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fucking in the Office, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminationEgo/pseuds/reallysweetsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, that was pretty fun. You almost had me a few times there, Daddy." Michael elbowed Ryan with a laugh as the others discussed where to eat. Geoff, who was uncaring about the choice of dining venue, bristled at Michael’s words, but went unnoticed. That little brat was going to get it. Ryan too, in some form or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely rt-c, based on Let’s Play- Smite.

It had started out as a joke. Ryan had picked Zeus, Michael picked Hercules, and the expected daddy jokes commenced.

But when Ryan started to drag it out and Michael played along, Geoff felt the need to say something. The next time Ryan brought it up, Geoff saw his chance, fueled by Ray’s own “Creepy!" comment. 

"Ryan continues to be creepy." He muttered.

Michael shifted in his chair, glancing back at Geoff. Was the older man really going to get that sensitive over that, now, in the office? Annoyed, Michael pursued Geoff in game, killing his character and Geoff laughed the whole time, knowing that he’d gotten on Michael’s nerves, and relishing what he was going to do to the Jersey boy later.

But Geoff’s annoyance built too as Ryan called Michael his son. Again.  _Really?_  Geoff chided himself.  _It’s only a video game._  But no one in the office responded to Ryan’s joke, catching on to the tension between Geoff and Michael. Geoff’s temper remained at the simmering point  till the end of the game, as they began to pack up the laptops and head out for the night. 

"Hey, that was pretty fun. You almost had me a few times there, Daddy." Michael elbowed Ryan with a laugh as the others discussed where to eat. Geoff, who was uncaring about the choice of dining venue, bristled at Michael’s words, but went unnoticed. That little brat was going to get it. Ryan too, in some form or another.

Ryan laughed. “Yeah, good game, son." 

As the crew filed out, Geoff caught Michael’s shoulder with his hand. “I need to speak to you." Voice low, he grinned internally at Michael’s small shiver.

"Hey, guys, I’ll catch you later, gonna work on some stuff." Michael waved the guys onward without him. There was a slight raised eyebrow from Ray, but no other sign they had any idea what was going on.

As soon as he was sure the others were at least in the parking lot, he pushed Michael down onto the couch where Ryan normally sat. “What was that shit you were pulling there, Michael?"

The boy shrugged. “Come on, Geoff, it’s not that big of a deal-" He was cut off by Geoff straddling him, effectively pinning him to the couch. Geoff’s right hand planted itself in Michael’s curls, and pulled his head back so slightly as Geoff leaned in.

"Who’s your daddy, Michael?" Geoff growled low in Michael’s ear. He felt Michael flinch and let out a hint of a groan beneath him, but showed no concern. Michael knew the safeword if he wanted this to stop. 

"Y… you are, Geo-" A sharp tug to his hair, and sharp intake of breath on his part. “I mean Daddy."

"Good boy. Now that you remember that, I want you to tell me what shit you were pulling back there." Geoff smirked, planning out suitable punishment, depending on Michael’s answer.

"I was trying to make you jealous." Michael admitted, flushing red. Geoff’s constant voice in his ear wasn’t helping  matters in the downstairs department.

"Tsk. Well, it worked. Proud of yourself, I suppose?" Oh yeah, Geoff could feel Michael’s arousal under him, and ground down with his hips just once to gauge the reaction.

Michael started to respond but then Geoff rolled his hips and all he could manage to stutter out was throaty “Fuck you."

Geoff chuckled low, enjoying the chill he could feel running through Michael. “You’re being awful naughty today, aren’t you?" He shifted up and off Michael, moving to sit next to the boy and patted his own lap. “Lie down."

Michael swore his cheeks flushed even more red at that laugh, if they even could get redder than they were. He obeyed with only a small whimper of protest, arranging himself so he could at least get a bit of friction on Geoff’s leg.

Geoff ran his hand gently along Michael’s spine, then pushed his jeans down so Michael’s ass was exposed to Geoff’s bare hand. “Now, you’re going to count until I stop, and don’t come."

"Yes, Daddy." Michael sucked in a deep breath, steeling himself for the slaps. Geoff knew how to hit well, alternating often between slaps and rubs.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh, punctuated by cries of numbers and little whimpers of arousal filled the small AH office. “10! Ah, fuck, Daddy, please!" Michael whined, shifting on Geoff’s leg. Fucking Christ, he didn’t know which would send him over the edge first, the friction or the spanking, but he needed release.

Geoff rubbed Michael’s back gently. “You learned your lesson about calling other people Daddy?" He knew Michael was close, and wanted to drag it out longer, without straight up fucking the kid, no matter how much his dick was telling him to right now.

"Yes, Daddy." Michael ground down as much as he could against Geoff’s leg.

"Good boy. Do you want to get off?" Geoff steered Michael off his lap and onto his knees on the floor. “You know what to do."

Michael did know what to do, unzipping Geoff’s pants and taking Geoff into his mouth, sucking on it frantically, trying to get Geoff off as soon as possible. Geoff’s hand found it’s way back into his hair, pulling gently here and there to guide Michael in his fervor.

"Gonna-" Geoff warned, grip tightening in Michael’s hair. Michael tapped Geoff’s thigh, letting him know he wanted to swallow. Geoff groaned and pulled Michael forward as he came down from his orgasmic high. “Alright, your turn." He ordered, still maintaining authority even with a shaky voice.

Michael licked his lips, allowing Geoff to pull him up and bend him over the couch. Strong hands wrapped around his throat and cock, one holding him in place, the other stroking with gentle touches. “Please, Daddy." He begged, hips moving forward just slightly into Geoff’s hand.

"What?" Geoff inquired, pressing kisses to Michael’s spine and twisting his wrist just so around Michael. He knew Michael wanted to be given the chance to run his mouth, so he let him.

"Please fuck me Daddy, I don’t care if the whole building hears, please let me come, Daddy." Michael was panting,  the gentleness of Geoff overwhelming him.

"Since you asked so nicely…" Geoff gave Michael the roughness he wanted, both hands tightening their grip until Michael was red from lack of air and orgasm, then loosening them to bring Michael down slowly.

Afterwords found them both on the opposite end of couch from their romp, Michael’s head in Geoff’s lap. “Ryan won’t be too happy about the new stain on his couch." Michael noted, butting into Geoff’s petting hand.

Geoff laughed softly, smiling. “That’s what he gets for starting that Daddy joke." He gently pulled Michael to his feet as he stood. “Want to get something to drink?"

Michael smirked slightly at the stain, and nodded. “And eat, yeah. I’m starving. Doesn’t matter where, as long as there’s comfy seats."

The two headed out, dopey grins on both their faces as they wagered money and sexual favors on Ryan’s reaction to the addition to his beloved couch.


End file.
